Fairest 22
Synopsis Cinderella's search for answers about the rodent/mundy hybrids takes her across the globe! How do these "mice men" tie into Cindy's past? What is their endgame? And will Cindy figure things out before disaster falls on Fabletown? All this and a shocking appearance by...oh, well that would be telling! Plot While Cinderella danced at the ball, years ago, her impatient mice-turned-coachmen were eager to be inside as well. One of the more intrepid of them snuck in through a window, and attempted to enter the party, only to be stopped at the door. Fortunately, a lascivious young woman called Isabelle Du Lac found him handsome and vouched for him. Failing to come up with an original name for himself, he introduced himself as "Champagne" - Marcel Champagne. Now, Cinderella is on her way to Ultima Thule to investigate an attack by ninja rat assassins, annoyed at all the snow. Upon her arrival, she is surprised to be greeted warmly by the Fables she saved from the Fairy Godmother. And it is for her that Cinderella has come. Unfortunately, she must first speak to the new ruler of Ultima Thule. Even further surprise follows when she discovers that the new ruler is a man whom she thought dead. Regardless, he shows her down to the dungeons, admitting that he had wanted to execute the Fairy Godmother, but because she was a woman, the public begged him to relent. Cinderella comments that doing so was a mistake - proved true when they enter her cell and find that she is gone. Searching the cell for clues, Cinderella has Dickory search a loose brick, and he discovers the Godmother's wand hidden behind it. Concerned, Cinderella reports back to Snow White about the finding - which troubles her, because the Fairy Godmother would need it if she was planning some kind of attack. With that in mind, she has asked the Three Blind Mice to do some research on the rat assassins. In the mean time, Cinderella reports her intention to seek out the Fairy Godmother in Northern Europe. Flying over Amsterdam in a helicopter, Cinderella sees the wand beginning to glow, and determines that she has a lead. Relieved, she leaps out of the aircraft, and begins her investigation. The Fairy Godmother is getting high at a nearby bar when Cinderella finds her. Unfortunately, the Fairy Godmother's new friends are defensive, and it is only the sight of Dickory - a mouse - threatening to eat their souls that makes them back off. The godmother, though, does not appear to be in any condition to have masterminded a ninja-rat assassination. To wit, Cinderella and her prisoner are soon attacked in an alley by those very assassins, who claim they have come only for the Godmother. Realizing that she is not a target, Cinderella feigns surrender, and then uses the element of surprise to fight back. In the fray, Cinderella tosses the fairy her wand, but a sudden gunshot pierces through one of the rats, snaps through the wand, and ricochets right through the Fairy Godmother's head. From a nearby rooftop, one of Cinderella's stepsisters reports that she has successfully killed the target, though she wants to kill Cinderella too. Appearances in this issue Featured Characters * Cinderella Supporting Characters * Dickory * Fairy Godmother Antagonists * Stepsister Other Characters * Snow White * Three Blind Mice * Marcel Champagne * Isabelle Du Lac * Gunther * Giuseppe Locations * Ultima Thule * Fabletown * The Netherlands ** Amsterdam Items * Marijuana Notes *The digital edition (12/31/2013) of this issue was released a week before the print edition (1/8/2014).Category:Fairest Category:Fairest Issues Category:Issues